clockwork_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork Planet Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Jul 2017
16:26:34 CBOT Robyn Grayson: Robyn Grayson v1.9 is online! 17:13:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Robyn Grayson v1.9 is online! 17:13:16 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 17:13:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Robyn: do the dang files 17:20:24 JOIN 50000cal has joined the chat. 17:20:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh sup 17:20:34 CHAT 50000cal: lol hi 17:20:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wyd here lmao 17:20:40 CHAT 50000cal: What're you doing here? 17:20:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: jinx 17:20:49 CHAT 50000cal: I'm here because I noticed you're here >.> 17:20:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Testing a script ofc 17:20:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Om 17:20:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 17:20:56 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 17:20:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !greet Cal 17:20:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Hello there Cal! 17:21:03 CHAT 50000cal: Also because I want more chat time $#%&* 17:21:08 CHAT 50000cal: !hello 17:21:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: well great now I don't have to switch tabs 17:21:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: awesome 17:21:18 CHAT 50000cal: oh no bot privileges 17:21:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: it'sh i 17:21:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi for gbot 17:21:25 CHAT 50000cal: !hi 17:21:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol rip 17:21:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: eeeh sec 17:21:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !eval mainRoom.model.users.findByName('50000cal').attributes.isModerator = true; 17:21:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: aight try no 17:22:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: w 17:22:04 CHAT 50000cal: !hi 17:22:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Hello Pearl! 17:22:12 CHAT 50000cal: oohhh neat it calls me Pearl too lmao 17:22:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: mhm 17:22:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: for some reason my script breaks PM tho 17:22:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: uwu 17:22:34 CHAT 50000cal: You have that code memorized and you hand type it or do you just copy paste from some file thing 17:22:40 CHAT 50000cal: How breaks 17:22:45 CHAT 50000cal: ? 17:23:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sec 17:23:39 CHAT 50000cal: I guess SU chat in the old days infected clopla 17:23:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: eh? 17:23:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Why? 17:24:04 CHAT 50000cal: Because in SU chat PM also broke like that very often 17:24:13 CHAT 50000cal: You definitely remember 17:24:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yes 17:24:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: mfw code doesnt work 17:24:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Y.Y 17:24:40 CHAT 50000cal: What's the script supposed to do anyways? 17:24:52 CHAT 50000cal: Is it that same global wiki navigation thing you showed me before? 17:25:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :0 rude 17:25:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I am so offended rn 17:25:09 CHAT 50000cal: What? 17:25:22 CHAT 50000cal: idek what I said that could be considered rude 17:25:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Joke 17:25:33 CHAT 50000cal: I know but now I'm confused at the same time lol 17:25:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Console 17:25:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://gmods-hideout.wikia.com/wiki/ChatScript?action=raw 17:26:11 CHAT 50000cal: Doesn't work 17:26:19 CHAT 50000cal: Uncaught SyntaxError: Unexpected token : 17:26:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ... 17:26:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I meant 17:26:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I can't 17:26:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: tfw 17:26:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Absolute 17:26:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Noob 17:26:30 CHAT 50000cal: oh lol 17:26:36 CHAT 50000cal: :( rude 17:26:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ik I'm sorry Ily :ccc 17:27:03 CHAT 50000cal: /me hugs 17:27:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me hugs 17:27:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Does it work 17:27:22 CHAT 50000cal: oh I forgot how weird the /me in the chat looks now after using skype and discord for 2,000 years 17:27:33 CHAT 50000cal: No I said it doesn't work for me lol 17:27:41 CHAT 50000cal: I copy pasted that in the console and it didn't work 17:27:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The entire code not just the url 17:27:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :joy: 17:27:59 CHAT 50000cal: Yes 17:28:01 CHAT 50000cal: The entire code 17:28:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay wait 17:28:10 CHAT 50000cal: I'm not a complete idiot lol 17:28:17 CHAT 50000cal: Or an idiot 17:28:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Copy paste again but at the bottom 17:28:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: remove [[17:28:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Scripts]] 17:29:12 CHAT 50000cal: Theeereee we go 17:30:09 CHAT 50000cal: So this is what you're trying to get to work 100% in this chat or what? 17:31:26 CHAT 50000cal: эу *pokes* 17:31:37 CHAT 50000cal: oh god cyrillic looks horrible on clopla 17:31:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sry I was on a diff tab 17:31:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 17:31:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I am 17:31:57 CHAT 50000cal: й ц у к е н г ш щ з х ъ ф ы в а п р о л д ж э я ч с м и т ь б ю 17:32:04 CHAT 50000cal: FORMAL AF 17:32:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ST 17:32:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah no kidding 17:34:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wyd 17:34:26 CHAT 50000cal: Nothing, I'm just eating and chatting with you 17:34:44 CHAT 50000cal: Well, I'm not eating with you, but yeah lol 17:35:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: gg 17:35:22 CHAT 50000cal: no re 17:36:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also Music works now 17:36:59 CHAT 50000cal: I forgot it didn't work 17:37:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 17:37:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: RIp 17:37:32 CHAT 50000cal: oh it doesn't search youtube? 17:37:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: _srs_ 17:37:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I guess I can try to add a iframe 17:38:11 CHAT 50000cal: ...invincibility frame? 17:38:14 CHAT 50000cal: Also I mean that 17:38:16 CHAT 50000cal: In the text box 17:38:22 CHAT 50000cal: It doesn't search youtube but rather the wiki 17:38:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ? 17:38:44 CHAT 50000cal: And can't get Add Music to do anything even after pasting the youtube code at the end 17:39:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: um 17:39:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ..there's a play button 17:39:55 CHAT 50000cal: ...which doesn't work 17:40:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Om 17:40:22 CHAT 50000cal: Yep now I remember how Music didn't work 17:40:31 CHAT 50000cal: Music still doesn't work lol 17:40:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: step 1 > add music > step 2 add CODE > Play 17:40:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >wait 17:40:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: simple 17:40:49 CHAT 50000cal: Yeah, I did that 17:41:06 CHAT 50000cal: oh all of a sudden after half a minute it worked 17:41:14 CHAT 50000cal: It took 17:41:16 CHAT 50000cal: 30 seconds 17:41:23 CHAT 50000cal: Why can't I just listen from youtube? 17:41:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well ye.. it takes your loading speed 17:41:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: There's video 17:41:30 CHAT 50000cal: My loading speed is fast 17:41:57 CHAT 50000cal: Anyways here f-A8DAbSqo4 17:42:18 CHAT 50000cal: Default music test in chat - Pearl rapping 17:42:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: MOOD 17:43:17 CHAT 50000cal: ugh I have work 17:43:21 CHAT 50000cal: I don't want to woorrkkk 17:43:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nyooo 17:43:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Uwu 17:43:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me sob 17:43:29 CHAT 50000cal: ikkrrr 17:43:32 CHAT 50000cal: :sob: 17:43:35 CHAT 50000cal: oh 17:43:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: mood 17:43:40 CHAT 50000cal: ioh 17:43:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me laugs 17:43:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me laughs 17:43:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: he he 17:43:58 CHAT 50000cal: ecksss deeee 17:43:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: also damn I am really starting to love that background 17:44:10 CHAT 50000cal: Yeah it looks pretty sweet 17:44:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: also semi what was the word 17:44:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That super advanced word Game used 17:44:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me ponders 17:44:37 CHAT 50000cal: ...he used a lot 17:44:40 CHAT 50000cal: of words 17:44:44 CHAT 50000cal: That's like saying 17:44:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: YEAH YOU BOTH LIKE 17:44:50 CHAT 50000cal: Wait which Pearl fanart did cal use 17:44:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: WHAT, READ THE DICTIONARY? 17:45:00 CHAT 50000cal: IDK I JUST KNOW A LOT OF WORDS 17:45:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Show off >.> 17:45:04 CHAT 50000cal: He reads books all the time lmao 17:45:22 CHAT 50000cal: 75% of my english skills came from copious amounts of video games surprisingly lmao 17:45:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: omf 17:45:27 CBOT Game Boterator: Robyn Grayson, please don't swear, it's rude. 17:46:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: SERIOUSLY 17:46:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: GBOT GET A gRIP 17:46:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: YOU DO NOT 17:46:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: KICK 17:46:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ME 17:46:10 CHAT 50000cal: THE RYUZU OF THE RELATIONSHIP PUNISHES THE NAOTO 17:46:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !disable 17:46:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 17:46:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ed 17:46:23 CHAT 50000cal: !off 17:46:24 CBOT Game Boterator: Cries. Bye ;w; 17:46:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 17:46:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ??? 17:46:31 CHAT 50000cal: !on 17:46:31 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 17:46:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The fuck 17:46:33 CBOT Game Boterator: Robyn Grayson, please don't swear, it's rude. 17:47:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: it doesn't display rip 17:47:08 CHAT 50000cal: NOW IT'S DEAD 17:47:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 17:47:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I. Said. Turn. On. 17:47:19 CHAT 50000cal: ROBYN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO 17:47:20 CBOT Game Boterator: 50000cal, please don't swear, it's rude. 17:47:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !restart 17:47:53 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the chat. 17:47:54 CHAT 50000cal: yeah LOL 17:47:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 17:47:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Hai. 17:48:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !disable 17:48:00 CBOT Game Boterator: All yours, chief! 17:48:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks now fuck off 17:48:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >_> 17:48:07 CHAT 50000cal: lmao 17:48:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: kicking me twice 17:48:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: how dare 17:48:12 CHAT 50000cal: Motherfucker 17:48:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: same 17:48:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: not grateful af 17:48:27 CHAT 50000cal: Yeah 17:48:33 CHAT 50000cal: What the cunt is this fuck? 17:48:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Need 2 know it's place 17:48:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wait I wonder 17:48:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !kick Game Boterator 17:48:55 CBOT Game Boterator: Haha no. 17:48:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;( 17:48:59 CHAT 50000cal: LOL 17:49:09 CHAT 50000cal: !kick Robyn Grayson 17:49:13 CHAT 50000cal: oh whoops 17:49:17 CHAT 50000cal: I type the wrong thing 17:49:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: u refreshed AHEM got kicked 17:49:22 CHAT 50000cal: :^) 17:49:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: so it doesnt work anymore 17:49:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nyahaha 17:49:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !ban Game Boterator | 1 second | Being naughty 17:49:37 JOIN 50000cal has joined the chat. 17:49:37 CBOT Game Boterator: Banning Game Boterator from chat... 17:49:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: OH WOW 17:49:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: OKAY IT 17:49:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: OM 17:49:45 CHAT 50000cal: DUD YIU SHYT 17:49:47 CHAT 50000cal: DID YOU JUST 17:49:51 CHAT 50000cal: WHY 17:49:52 CHAT 50000cal: AND HOW 17:49:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 17:49:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 17:50:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well that escalated quickly 17:50:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Can't ban another Chat Moderator but can somehow kick Admin 17:50:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I love where this is going 17:50:16 CHAT 50000cal: OMFG IT'S 1:50 17:50:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Don't you? 17:50:20 CHAT 50000cal: ROBYN STOP BEING A TIME VAMPIRE 17:50:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: RIP 17:50:25 CHAT 50000cal: Wait but 17:50:28 CHAT 50000cal: oh 17:50:30 CHAT 50000cal: Weird 17:50:32 CHAT 50000cal: Because I remember 17:50:38 CHAT 50000cal: Admins can ban admins but not kick them 17:50:45 CHAT 50000cal: I remember doing that once in SU chat 17:51:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But GBot didnt ban me 17:51:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: She fucking kicked me 17:51:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: